Help Me
by almostinsane
Summary: It's just a poem about me Crying out to the Lord for help.


When they were little, Logan and Aurora always slept in the same bed, despite the castle's many rooms and despite the fact that Aurora had a huge bed all to herself. Nonetheless, stubbornly, and acting very much like the Princess she was, Aurora refused to sleep anywhere else than her big brother's bed. Their mother, here brow wrinkled from the trials of running a nation and her long brown hair done in hundreds of little ringlets, merely laughed at Logan's complaints about Auror'as snoring and kicking and punching in her sleep.

Eyes sparkling, she simply told him, "You're her big brother. You will miss these moments when they're gone trust me."

And, again, Mother would have that distant look on her face she got whenever she was remembering something in her past, but Logan dared not ask what. If there was one thing Logan hated, it was seeing his younger sister and Mother sad, so he nodded in acquiescence and accepted her judgment. She was the Queen of Albion and their Mother, so he reasoned that it was only right for him to obey her completely, despite Aurora's teasing that he needed to get out more and have fun.

"Fun is for Heroes and little sisters," the teased back mockingly, causing his sister to stick her tongue out at him, "Not for future Kings and older brothers."

His sister, who was currently jumping on their bed in excitement over completing her first training session with Sir Walter earlier that evening grinned at him, "Balls. You really need to get that stick out of your arse, Logan!"

Logan spluttered, glaring over at his little sister in disapproval and asking in his best big brother tone, "Where did you hear that kind of language, Aurora?"

"Sir Walter, of course! Wouldn't it be great if he really was our father, Logan? He's been around like one. Maybe Mum didn't want the Court to know. You know how those pissheads get," she said boisterously.

Logan frowned, not wanting to burst his little sister's bubble. He knew who their real father was, the one he inherited his jet black hair from and both of them inherited their pale blue eyes from. The cruel, playful man that was always dressed in high fashion, usually in white, and had cruel eyes, eyes he was scared of inheriting one day and eyes that couldn't be more different than and yet, more similar to, his sister's innocent, impish eyes. He wasn't a good person and Mother made Logan promise to never go near him or allow him to see his sister and he promised readily. Better to let Aurora think Sir Walter was their father than _that_ man.

"Logan, Logan! Are you paying attention?" came his sister's voice, Auora's feet now firmly planted on the ground and her hand on his forehead like she thought he had a fever, "You looked like someone told you that you were going to have tea with Jack of Blades."

"I'm fine, Aurora. I was just thinking. I think Sir Walter might be our father. But if he is, then he's not a very good one, teaching you that kind of language," he admonished her quickly, putting aside his dismal feelings quickly.

"He is too a good one! Master Barnum always said that we should expand our language. He even gave me his thesaurus," she told him, grabbing a book from behind her pillow.

"Why Mother continues to surround you with bad influences, I have no idea," Logan told his sister in exasperation. Aurora merely grinned over at him.

"You're just jealous that he told me I was well on my way to becoming a Master Wordsmith and he told you that you were a blithering Borug."

"That's not even a word!"

"Is so! It's right in here, see?"

"Just because it's in a book, doesn't mean it's a word!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

"Sprockless!"

"Brat."

"Horridasteradley."

"... Give me that book!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

Logan sprung at his sister, who easily rolled to the side, gripping the book like it was precious treasure and, to her, it was, he supposed. He lunged at her and she screamed, quickly tossing the book under the bed, the bed they both knew was too small for anyone in the palace but her to crawl under. Satisfied, she stuck her tongue out at Logan. He glared at her for a few minutes before he started smiling. At first, she giggled along with it, but then she stopped, recognizing it as that evil, evil smile Logan got before he did something he knew that she wouldn't like.

"What are you so happy about?" Aurora asked suspiciously. He merely continued smiling at her and she glared at him, grabbing a pillow from the bed bigger than she was like it was a weapon to deter her demented older sibling.

"It's bath time," he told her simply and a look of dawning horror engulfed her expression.

"Nuh uh. I had it a couple days ago!"

"You're supposed to have it everyday, Sis."

"Never!"

She ran towards the door to their room, but Logan blocked her way, grabbing at her. Luckily for Aurora, she rolled away from his grip and ran towards the other end of the room, her brother pursuing her. She ran towards the fire place, but Logan's longer legs allowed him to catch up to her before she could climb up the mantlepiece like last time. She eeped and ran towards the bed again, Logan in pursuit. He frowned slightly as she dived towards the space under there. He knew that if she managed to get under there, no force other than their mother would be able to get her to come out until she was good and ready Luckily, she dived head first, allowing Logan to grab her by her ankles. She eeped as he pulled her out of there, holding her in the air as he began the long walk to their bathroom. Normally, it took less than 30 seconds, but with a struggling Aurora, Logan was decidedly having difficulties.

"Let me down!"

"No."

"I'll sleep on my own."

"I'd wake up with you next to me in the morning."

"I'm telling Mum!"

"She'd tell you a proper lady needs to bathe at least once a day."

"I'll tell Sir Walter."

"He'd tell you you should have fought better."

"... I hate you."

"I love you too."

Logan turned on the faucet and plugged the drain of the bathtub, setting her down before locking the door. He crossed his arms.

"Well, get in."

"Turn around. I'm not getting naked in front of you."

"Promise you're not going to try anything."

"Like what, Big Brother?"

"Promise."

"...I promise I won't try anything."

"Good," Logan said, keeping his word and turning away. For a full minute, he didn't here a splash. He sighed and turned around to see his sister eying the water suspiciously with her arms crossed. Logan sighed and approached her, grabbing hold of her. She eeped.

"You promised!"

"I did no such thing," he told her with a smirk, dropping her into the tub, "Now, would you rather I wash you head to toe or will you do it on your own like a big girl."

She glared at him sulkily before sighing, "Hand me the soap."

He grinned victoriously and grabbed the soap, only for her to grip his shirt and pull him in with her. In retrospect, he was lucky it was big enough to fit the both of them. He glared at her and she smiled victoriously.

"You need to have a bath everyday," she told him cheerfully, only for him to glare at her.

"I was going to take one after you."

"Well, now you don't have to!" she told him, frowning slightly at her expression and splashing at his face, "Come on."

"Why you little," he began. A splash caught him and caused him to choke. Glaring at her, he splashed back with her larger arms. She eeped and splashed at him even fiercer than before. Growling in aggravation, he ducked her head underwater before she punched him in a stomach to let her go. So engaged in their battle, they didn't even notice the door open slightly before a pair of footsteps drifted away.

The battle was fiercer than anything Logan had expected for his adversary. Nonetheless, he did not relent, giving splash for splash until they were both out of breath and Aurora was grinning happily at him. Before he could suggest they both get out of the tub, they heard a flash and Logan turned to see the door open with their mother smiling happily at them and Master Barnum operating his Image Capturing Device.

"Aww... So cute. Time for bed, children!" she exclaimed. Barnum turned red in embarrassment and sank down under water while Aurora happily climbed out of the tub, allowing her mother to dry her off with a towel.

An hour later, Aurora laid her head on her brother's chest in his bed, while Logan tried to forget about the bathroom incident. Their mother commented that she was going to show it to Aunt Hammer the next time she came down to Bowerstone. He was mortified at the thought.

"Logan?"

He glanced up and saw his sister looking at him, her face pursed in concern.

"Yes, Aurora?"

"Am I really a brat?"

"What?" he blinked in surprise. She continued.

"You said I was a brat earlier and I embarrassed you in front of Mother. Do you think I am a a brat?"

She looked pleadingly, her eyes sparkling so unlike the man that was their father's. Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile.

"No. You're not. But please... Next time, just take your bath."


End file.
